Débiles
by Sarika27
Summary: -Si hubiese sido más fuerte mi hermano no estaría muerto.- -¿Sabes qué?Sí, te abandonamos, ¿y sabes que más?Que no nos importó para nada...- -Si no te hubiese conocido mi vida no sería así de cruel- -Si la rubia y la pelirroja mueren antes de tiempo, su misión se dará como fallida y se tomarán medidas ¿me ha entendido Matsubara?- -La guerra no acabará nunca, adáptate a eso niña.-


**Esta es mi primera/segunda historia, el porque está más abajo. ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

**D!PPG no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su legítimo creador. (Ya me gustaría a mi)**

**Advertencias: **

**~Rated T por lenguaje y sangre. **

**~En esta historia habrá romance.**

* * *

><p>La verdad es que, perder a cinco mil soldados en Navidad es algo bastante fuerte de afrontar, sobre todo si una de esos soldados era tu mejor amiga… Mejores amigos ¿qué es tener un mejor amigo realmente? Seguramente ahora estarás pensando en tu amigo o amiga del alma y dirás que es el mejor y todo ese rollo, pero, hazte una pregunta, ese "mejor amigo" ¿estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por ti? Si la respuesta es no, es que no es tu mejor amigo y si la respuesta es sí, yo me lo plantearía mejor porque, admitámoslo, solo arriesgarías tu vida por tu familia y en casos extremos. El ser humano es así y así será durante los siglos de los siglos, egoísta. Pero volviendo al tema anterior, yo tenía dos mejores amigas… o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que un día me di cuenta que para ellas yo era un juguete, un ser inerte que no siente ni vive… que error más grande el pensar aquello, porque ese día sufrí, sufrí al ver como unos mal nacidos destruían la ciudad en la que había crecido, sufrí al escuchar aquellos sollozos, gritos, explosiones, disparos… también sufrí al ver morir a la gran parte de mi familia delante de mis narices sin poder hacer nada. Pero, sobre todo, sufrí cuando me di cuenta de que, mientras pasaba todo esto mis queridísimas "mejores amigas" huían de la ciudad con sus familias felices y contentas y me dejaban tirada como un trapo usado mientras yo me preocupaba por ellas.<p>

Por mi… pueden morirse…

No te lo he contado pero tengo un hermano pequeño, Shou, al cual quiero y necesito más que a mi propia vida. También tengo un padre, creo, ya que se largó y nos dejó a todos solos… No sé nada sobre él, ni siquiera sé si sigue vivo, pero a mí me da igual… si pude vivir toda mi vida sin un padre porque lo iba a necesitar ahora ¿verdad? Te lo explicaré desde el principio: tres años después de nacer yo mi padre nos abandonó y un año más tarde empezó todo esto y desde ese entonces fui entrenada, a los doce nació mi hermano Shou gracias a un amorío de mi madre con un hombre, a esa misma edad perdí a mi hermano mayor Dai y a mi madre y ahora tal y como te cuento tengo 16 años y mi hermano cuatro pero dentro de poco cumplirá los cinco. Me gustaría haberte contado esto en persona pero una parte de mi no quería que lo supieses y ahora no puedo hacerlo… Es increíble que después de que hayan pasado 12 años desde aquel fatídico día en el que, mientras nos dábamos los regalos de Navidad la ciudad era masacrada…

Solo han pasado unas horas desde lo ocurrido pero ya te echo de menos… me tendré que ir acostumbrando porque mi vida se rige a esto, pelas, sangre, muertes, pérdidas de seres queridos… Y la verdad es que…

-Atención, a todos los elegidos por nuestro líder como 'alfas' que se sitúen en área de entrenamiento, los 'beta' se tienen que situar en la sala C en la cual iniciará la reunión y los 'inferiores' tendrán el examen teórico sobre armas en la sala 22A. Nuestro líder os desea suerte en el campo de batalla.-

-Mierda…ahora mismo tenía que sonar el puto altavoz…-

Siento despedirme tan pronto pero tengo que llevar a Shou al examen, aun no se sabe muy bien guiar por aquí y después tendré que ir al entrenamiento… se te echará de menos por ahí amiga…

Quién diría que, estando a solas frente a la tumba de Robin, me pondría a pensar en estas cosas…

-¡Kaoru!-

-Shou ¿Qué ocurre?- Me agaché hasta su altura para mirarlo a los ojos-

-Vamos a llegar tarde a mi examen ¡y este me lo sé!- La energía con la que decía esas palabras no se la quitaría nadie-

-Lo siento Shou, me entretuve. Ve llamando al ascensor, ahora voy yo.- Me volví a levantar viendo como mi hermano se daba la vuelta y caminaba alegremente hacia el interior de la base pero paró en seco unos metros más adelante y se giró hacia mi con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mano en el pantalón-

-K-kaoru…- Poco a poco vi como agachaba la cabeza, señal de timidez-

-Si, Shou.- Dije con mi habitual seriedad-

-Y-yo… te quería dar e-esto.- Mientras hablaba se acercaba lentamente hacia mi aun con la cabeza gacha y cuando volvimos a estar uno frente a otro sacó del bolsillo una pequeña caja de madera caoba- E-espero…¡Espero que te guste!- Me sorprendí un poco por la efusividad de sus palabras pero cuando recobré la postura cogí la cajita y la abrí con cuidado-

-Vaya… no me esperaba esto…- Vi la tristeza en el gesto que hizo, agachó aun más la cabeza.-

-No te gusta… l-lo siento… me lo llevaré y lo devolveré…-

-No es eso Shou, es solo que no me esperaba esto por Navidad.- Me volví a agachar a su altura y le sujeté del mentón levantándole suavemente la cabeza- Me encanta-

-¿En serio?- El brillo en sus ojos verdes volvió a encenderse y una sonrisa surcó su cara. Yo asentí.- Es que como me regalaste el arco pues te quise hacer yo un regalo.-

-Es precioso Shou. Gracias.- Lo atraí hacia mí y lo abracé- Ahora ve a llamar al ascensor que se nos pasa la hora ¿vale?-

-¡Claro!- Corrió hacia la base mientras yo miraba su regalo, una pequeña cadena plateada de la que colgaba un dije con forma de una calavera plateada oscura con unas alas detrás suyo negras. Me lo puse en el cuello y lo admiré durante unos segundos.

-¡Kaoru, el ascensor ya está aquí corre!-

-¡Ya voy!- Me giré por última vez hacia la tumba.

Espero que estés donde estés… seas feliz …

Feliz Navidad… Robin…

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Siguiente capítulo~~~~~<strong>

**"Nieve rojiza"**

**Como he puesto más arriba es mi primera/segunda historia ya que hice una historia pero no me acabó convenciendo así que la borré y ahora la voy a retomar desde el principio con variedad de cambios. Perdón por el capitulo corto, os prometo que los demás pasarán de las 1500 palabras. Y yo creo que hasta aquí llegan mis explicaciones. **

**Ya sabéis, seguir y tener en favoritos la historia siempre anima a la escritora a seguir y dejar review le da más inspiración al escribir.**

-_**Sarika27-**_


End file.
